Not Without A Fight
by writerofthejollyroger
Summary: They won't get a word out of me. They can torture, rape, and kill me but they won't get a word out of me. I have nothing left to loose. Johanna's POV after being captured by the Capitol.


Abduction.

The action or an instance of forcibly taking a person or persons away against their will.

That's what has happened to all of us.

I don't know what to expect right now, none of us do. It's been 26 hours since we've been in these dungeon prisons. We haven't eaten anything, and all we have for water is the drippings from the runoffs on the ceiling. Fortunately, it's been raining, so we haven't begun to dehydrate. But they wouldn't let us dehydrate to death. We're their tickets to the war.

Well, some of us anyways.

I'm staring at my cell mate, Peeta Mellark, who's slumped against a wall like a soulless body. He hasn't slept, moved, or drank anything in the entire time we've been down here. He shouldn't be here either. It really should be Finnick Odair. That's what was planned. But it didn't work out that way.

_It all happened so fast, I could barely grasp this. Less than a minute was all it took. For rescue and abduction._

_I remember running through the woods, my knife at hand. My fingers were caked with Katniss's blood, from when I cut the tracker out of her arms. I crushed it with the help of a stone when I got a fair enough distance away from her. Now I am searching for anything that will try to get in the way of her harm. That was part of my job. Protect Katniss Everdeen. Peeta Mellark too if I could. But he's fine. That's what I told myself. I was worried about only two people. Brutus, Chaff and Enobaria._

_I ran through the jungle terrain, not caring where I stepped as long as I went forward. I cut away vines and low branches and foliage with my knife to get by when suddenly, a huge heavy force slams down on me from above, pinning me to the ground. I scream as loud as I can, struggling under all of the weight. My knife is an arm length away, so if I reach hard for it, I could grab it with my fingers. _

_Brutus stares down at me, smirking. "Ah, Johanna. Long time no see. I see you managed to stay alive this long, eh?" he says nonchalantly, slashing my cheek with his dagger. I scowl and squirm underneath him, freeing my left arm. I quickly make a fist and nail him square in the face._

"_I should say the same for you," I say spitting into his eyes. _

_He growls and slashes my side. "You little bitch."_

_I wiggle underneath him as he has me pinned, and reach for my knife. He grins at me darkly and just before I stick my life into his neck, Enobaria tackles him off of me. _

"_SHE'S GOT HER KNIFE!" she pants, seeing she must have watched me from nearby. _

_But I don't have a second to spare. I collect my knife firmly in my hand and jump off, running as fast as I can, leading them further away from Katniss. Soon enough, I hear they are on their feet too. I sprint as fast as I can, even though my lungs are burning, and I dive into a tall patch of jungle grass, shadowed by a tall tree. The clocks ticking. I hear Brutus and Enobaria coming and soon enough they emerge from the brush, and I've lost them. They're turning back and forth waiting for me to come and attack but I don't. I just sit still, watching from my hiding spot, trying to breathe quietly through my nose, ignoring my gaping side would that's beginning to rain blood._

"_She's gone, Brutus," Enobaria says, throwing her knife at the ground._

"_That little-"_

"_KATNISS!"_

_All three of us stiffen and we listen closely. Peeta. Shit. Did you really just do that?_

"_He's close," Brutus says._

"_Let's get him," Enobaria agrees._

"_No. I'll go. You find that old nut from Three, the one who has the wire. He's around here somewhere. We kill them off one by one and take cover at midnight. Clear?"_

"_Brutus…" Enobaria says._

_Brutus cuts her off. "You here that Mason? I know you're out there and I know you can hear us. Soon you'll be the only one left." And then they're gone._

_Great. Now Enobaria and Brutus are going to narrow in on them. Katniss and Peeta are alive though, for now. There is still Chaff to worry about…_

"_Johanna?" Finnick scream-whispers from out of nowhere. _

"_Finnick?" I hoarsely whisper._

"_Johanna." He runs to me and I pull myself from the muddy grass. He sees my wound and frowns. "I can cl-"_

"_There is no time. Enobaria and Brutus. They're going after Katniss and Peet-" _

_A cannon fires._

"_Oh no," Finnick murmurs._

"_Don't just stand there! GO! Find Katniss!" I order him, shoving him to his feet._

"_Joh-" he hesitates._

"_GO! Freaking help her, she's _pregnant_ you retard!" _

_He gives me a reassuring nod and jumps up, running through the trees. _

"_KATNISS!" Peeta screams._

_Another cannon fires. Panic sets in and I have to get up. I have to find Peeta. That is if he's still alive. I try to get to my feet, but stumble, holding my side which is beginning to cramp up. I fall onto my side and yelp in pain when there is a huge lightning flash in the sky, and the arena erupts into sound. I instinctively put my hands to my ears and try to get up but the ground is vibrating hard. I try to crawl back to my hiding place but it suddenly becomes windy and a Capitol hovercraft appears out of nowhere. A net dropped and the doors flew open. Not knowing if this moment could be my last, I look to the sky and scream._

Peeta doesn't know anything. Neither does Enobaria. I do. We three were abducted from the arena and taken to the Capitol. Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee escaped. Or at least that's what I have to believe since I haven't seen them. Brutus and Chaff are dead. That I know.

But now we just have to wait for what is to come. Torture. Rape. Death. They can do it all. They won't get a word out of me. Not a speck of information. Because I, Johanna Mason, have _nothing_ left to loose.


End file.
